Emotional Motions
by tytyrocks4u
Summary: The gang is now 17. Everyone hit puberty and they are true teenagers. Follow the story and see what happens next! At least 20 Chapters . . . ENJOY! :)
1. Chapter 1: Emotional Motions

The gang is now 17. Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Riley are in high school. All four of them are much more mature. Farkle is taller, he cut his hair, and he's kind of hot. Maya is the one who's had sex with at least 20 different guys by now. Lucas looks like he's 26, he has a 6-pack and is completely sexy. Riley is the youngest of the group and is still all over Lucas. She pretty much stayed the same, but that's what her friends like about her. Riley was at her locker, getting her books for the day. She turns around and looks to the other side of the corridor to see Lucas staring into her eyes. He flashed his perfect smile at her. She saw him slowly walk towards her and found herself an inch from the tip of his nose. Their lips interlocked. Lucas caressed Riley's hair.

"Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are Cu-Te!" Lucas was being witty because the two of them had Biology together 1st period. Riley simply rolled her eyes and laughed. They walked over to Farkle's locker and found Maya by his side.

"So Maya, Can you still come on Saturday, my parents are in Maine for a business trip. I have the whole house to myself." Farkle said proudly.

"I can't, if you want me there on Saturday I'm going to have to sleep there Friday night," Maya replied.

"Whatever you want," Farkle said.

One day Riley and Maya were talking at the window.

"Guess what Riles!" Maya said, "Farkle and I did the dirty!"

"What?" Riley asked.

"You know, the birds and the bees," Maya said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Yep! I made him a man."

"Why won't you rub off on me?" Riley complained.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can get any guy you want. Boys fall at your feet. People always look at _you_. They lust after you. You can have sex with whatever guy you want. You do it all the time," Riley explained.

"Are you calling me a slut, a whore, and a . . . prostitute?"

"No, I'm just jealous."

Farkle never saw Maya as any of those things and would never take advantage of her. The best thing about Farkle is that Maya knows that with him, she'll never get hurt. Maya went to parties and got drunk. She would find a boy who was interested in hooking up and then got into a relationship with them. Until it inevitably ends up with her being heartbroken three weeks later. Farkle takes care of Maya just like Lucas takes care of Riley. All four of them met each other after lunch. They walked into History class together and took their seats. These friends have almost every single class together.

The entire day went by until Farkle and Maya arrived at his house. When they got to Farkle's house he gave Maya two pillows and a blanket.

"What are these for?" Maya asked.

"The pull out couch," Farkle replied. Just then, Farkle laid down on the couch with one of the pillows and the blanket. When Maya gave him a confused look he plopped the other pillow down right next to him and asked,

"So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Farkle, thank you. I'm glad I have you." Maya leaned in closer, irresistibly, and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2: Looky Here!

Farkle and Maya's lips separated. Then, they leaned into each other once more. This time with more intensity and passion. The heat was rising. Farkle took Maya from the pull out couch . . . and instead brought her into _his_ bedroom. Things were moving fast. They got beneath the covers and remained kissing. Eventually, the only clothes that weren't on the floor were their underwear. Things were fanatical and strong. Maya tried to make a move. She looked towards Farkle and unhooked her bra, but then he stopped her.

"Maya don't," he warned.

"Farkle, we do this all time, what difference does it make?" Maya exclaimed.

"The difference is, I'm not going to take advantage of you like other men do. You deserve better than that. I've known you may entire life. The one thing that I have always been most afraid of is hurting you."

Maya looked at him and saw the Farkle that she fell in love with. She took his arm and draped it across her body. She was wrapped in love and felt safer in his arms than ever in her life. Things were how they should have been. That is how the night was spent. They fell asleep in each other's grasp. Their warmth was penetrated from each other's bodies. Neither of them felt vulnerable. They slept together in their blanket of love. Only darkness was surrounding them.

When the two teenagers awoke in Farkle's bed it was Saturday morning. Sunlight slowly tried to peek its way through the cracks and crevices. Maya stared into Farkle's eyes and said,

"Farkle, I love you."

"I love you too."

Maya touched his bare chest and kissed him.

Farkle lifted Maya off of the bed. She latched on to his waist with her legs. Maya was wearing her bra and panties from Victoria Secret. Farkle was wearing his boxers. The two of them fumbled with each other's figures. Just then, two large bangs were heard all throughout the house. Someone was at the door. They both got up, with Maya still in her bra and underwear and Farkle shirtless, to open the door.

"Hey Farkle um, I left my phone here, if you don't mind can I go get it I - -"

"Hi - - Lucas," Farkle said, "Come on in!"

Lucas completely disregarded Farkle's welcome. Instead, he was staring at Maya with his jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unquenchable Thirst

"Hey Ranger Rick!" Maya said casually. She was aware that Lucas's eyes were fixated on her boobs. What hormonal teenager wouldn't be staring? Maya had an hourglass figure, baby blue eyes, and gorgeous wavy blonde hair. She was eye catching for sure.

"Hey um," he cleared his throat not sure what to say, "I'll just come back another time. Sorry, I really shouldn't have come so - -" Lucas stopped in the middle of his sentence. Everything stopped and Maya turned away from the boys with her back towards them. She took a few steps and bent down to pick something up. She picked up a pillow that fell off the couch. What made this so jaw dropping was . . . Maya was wearing a thong.

"Yeah uh as I was saying, I'm really sorry, I'll just come back another time. You look like you two have your hands busy, I mean full. You two look like you have your hands full. Metaphorically speaking." Lucas was shaking and nervous. He and Farkle are best friends so of course he was expected to stay. This was a problem because Maya was standing across from him almost butt naked. He couldn't be a attracted to Maya for two reasons:

1\. RILEY is his girlfriend

2\. Farkle is his best friend.

"Come on in Lucas, we'll be back in just a sec, otherwise, make yourself at home," Farkle said.

When Farkle and Maya were done dressing, they explained to Lucas what happened.

"Did you two have sex though?" Lucas asked curiously.

"No, I simply brought her to my bed and we slept together." Farkle answered.

"Not together, just next to each other."

"I needed someone to hold me and that's all that happened. But Farkle _is_ my boyfriend," Maya added.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're happy now Maya. I wish things were like this for me and Riley."

"What are you talking about," Maya said sarcastically, "You two are the cutest couple."

"I don't know what it is," Lucas said, "She's been acting really weird lately and she just doesn't seem like herself. She's always distracted and whenever I touch her, look at her, kiss her, or even smile at her in the hallway. She crosses her legs, folds her arms, and looks away. It's almost as if she's trying to hold something back. Like she's not comfortable around me."

"OH, trust me, she is definitely not comfortable around you."

"Why? She trusts me almost as much as she trusts you!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Calm down cowboy, I know what her problem is." Maya said all knowingly.

"What?" Lucas asked, "What could it possibly be that is driving both of us so insane?"

"Riley wants to have sex." Sex. The word hit him like a rock. He knew that he had to do something about that.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dirty Deed

Lucas spent the entire day pondering the idea of him and Riley having sex. There were a few times in their relationship when they were intensely making out that would take off Lucas's shirt and then he would ask he if she was ready for this and Riley would always say no. Lucas was protective that way. Even though he is athletic and hot, he had the deep qualitied that a kid like Farkle had. He didn't want to take advantage or force Riley. When he was ready, he entered the window to Riley's bedroom, only to see Topanga putting away all of Riley's laundry. He had spent the entire day talking with Maya and Farkle. He got advice on how to approach her, how comfort her, how to touch her, and how to overall make Riley happy. He spent the entire day preparing for anything BUT this.

"Hi Mrs. Matthews, it's nice to see you, do you know by any chance where Riley is?"

"Oh! Hi Lucas. What a pleasant surprise. Um, Riley is in the dining room setting the table. Do you want to join us for dinner?"

"Sure. That would be great. I haven't eaten yet."

"Well then, go tell her to put out an extra plate."

"Will do Ma'am." With that notion, Lucas stepped down from the fire escape and made his way into the kitchen. He saw Riley's luscious brown hair whip around. She was preoccupied and didn't even notice him, but Cory did.

"Hello Lucas. Are you here to see Riley?" As soon as the words left his mouth Riley got anxious but didn't turn around. She just froze.

"Well, Mrs. Matthews said that I could stay for dinner if you don't mind."

"Of course not! Why would I? Although when you do, I die a little on the inside," Cory said sarcastically chuckling. He walked away from Lucas trying to seem positive and make the best of the situation.

Riley and Lucas were left alone in the kitchen while everyone got ready for dinner. She felt completely overwhelmed that she didn't know what to do. Lucas did. He grabbed he waist, pulled her in, and kissed her. Not and French kiss, no. Just a kiss. A suspenseful kiss.

The entire meal, Lucas had Riley on the edge of her seat. He grabbed her butt when he passed her while he was helping the set the table. He touched her legs while he was putting his napkin on his lap. He even gave her a long, hard, kiss before they started eating.

When the whole family finished their meal, he helped with the dishes and even put Auggie to bed. After that, Cory and Topanga went into their room to watch some TV together. Riley then took it upon herself to pull him into her room and lock the door. Instead of what Lucas expected to immediately happen, all they did was sit on Riley's bed and watch _Girl Meets World_ for a half an hour when Riley asked,

"Hey Lucas, I almost forgot, there's chocolate cake in the fridge, you're favorite! Do you want some dessert?"

"Yes I do!"

"Good!"

Riley leaned into Lucas and passionately started kissing him. Lucas peeled off his shirt while Riley slowly unbuttoned her blouse. They took off all of their clothes which were strewn all over the floor.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas asked one more time.

"Yes."

They wound up underneath the sheets. The two of them started panting. The room was dark. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. They laid beneath the covers sweaty and breathless. Riley rested her head on Lucas's chest with his arm around her. They had finished and they fell asleep like that. They awoke on Sunday morning in each other's arms.

"I love you Lucas."

"I love you too Riley."

Lucas kissed the top of Riley's forehead. Lucas tossed Riley his T-Shirt. She wore that and Lucas had on his boxers. They laid there, absorbing the morning light, the moment was perfect, when all of a sudden - -

"Wake up sweetheart! Breakfast is ready! We have chocolate chip pancakes and waffles, they're still- -"

"DAD!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

"You!" Mr. Matthews growled. He was staring at the boy lying next to Riley underneath.

"Dad! It's not what you think!"

"Oh Yeah! Because it looks like my 17 year old daughter just woke up from having sex with her boyfriend in MY HOUSE!"

"Well, okay, so it's _a lot_ like what you think but DAD! Lucas and I have been dating for four years it's not against the law to have sex. Just because you don't want me to grow up, doesn't mean that I deserve punishment for it. We love each other!"

"That does not make what you did, appropriate!"

"Dad, listen. I am ONE year away from turning 18. There is no reason why I shouldn't be allowed to have sex with Lucas. We used protection. It was romantic. It's not like I'm 13 years old wanting to get pregnant!"

"You want to get pregnant!" Cory exclaimed.

"NO!" Riley screamed, "Look, I want you out of my room. I need some privacy." Riley walked to the door, covered with a sheet, and closed it.

"Riley, let's get dressed and go eat some of that breakfast your dad offered us," Lucas said.

"Okay," Riley said, "Lucas, I want to do this with you again."

"I do too."

The couple emerged from the room with their hands intertwined and sat together at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Riley! Good morning Lucas!" Topanga greeted. She kissed both of them on the tops of their foreheads. She knew that Lucas slept with Riley and she knew that Cory wasn't happy at all. Unlike Cory, Topanga has fully accepted Lucas. He is the sweetest young man that she has ever met and is perfectly okay with Riley's romantic life. After all, she and Cory had done quite a few of those things after graduation in their Hotel room. Cory however doesn't like that - -

"Lucas! Get away from my daughter you dead beat. I don't want you touching her, I don't want you looking at her, and I don't even want you sitting next to her! I don't think that's such an unreasonable request."

"Okay!" Riley said very bubbly, "Lucas, why don't you sit on the couch and eat, after all, it would make my father feel much more comfortable." She glared at her dad.

"Riley, you're okay with this?" Lucas asked.

"Well we're having scrambled eggs do you want some?" Riley changed the subject.

"Yeah . . . sure." Lucas replied.

Everyone ate their meals in silence, except for the occasional "Pass me the salt please." Pretty soon, breakfast was coming to an end. Everyone contributed to clearing off the table and washing the dishes, even Lucas. Then, everyone but Auggie gathered in the living room. Mr. Matthews wanted to have a talk with the two teenagers.

"Topanga! Lay it on them!" Cory said flustered.

"Okay," Topanga agreed, "Riley, I know that you are obviously going to continue having sex with Lucas so, Lucas,"

"Yes Ma'am?" Lucas said.

"I want you to carry condoms with you at all times. And Riley,"

"Yes mom?" Riley said.

"I want you to go birth control." Topanga finished with what she wanted to say.

"Thank you mom!" Riley said gratefully.

"What! What?" Cory busted, "No! They are not allowed to do the thing in the bed without the clothes and . . . NO!"

"Cory," Topanga tested.

"Fine," he agreed, "But I have my eye on you Friar!"


	6. Chapter 6: Expecting the Unexpected

Riley and Lucas had left the Matthews' apartment. They could feel each other's presence. They had been on the streets all day. Eventually they stopped at a diner to eat dinner. They talked all night. Riley's parents have accepted that the two teenagers, that they know and love, are a couple and were bound to come to this point in their lives eventually. That was their first night together.

It's been almost a full month since Riley and Lucas had their first time together. Now, they can't keep their hands of off each other. They breathe each other's aura. They taste each other's essence. They can see each other in their dreams. One night, Riley came to Lucas's house. They had just finished having sex. The couple were lying together in Lucas's bed. Riley promptly got out of bed and began putting her clothes back on.

"Riley, What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I'm putting my clothes on." Riley said in a matter of a fact way.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I don't necessarily want to be walking outside in public naked!"

"No, not that!"

"Then what Lucas!"

"This is just wrong Riley! Every time we do this one of us leaves the other one when we're done. "

"So?" Riley asked confused.

"Well, this supposed to be romantic! If we keep doing this and leaving it's like just something that we do to get it over with."

"It's not like that Lucas. You know that."

"Really? Because it seems like we're doing it just to satisfy our need to have sex because we're hormonal and naive."

"Lucas," Riley said while laughing nervously.

"Riley! Can't you see it! Having sex is an intimate thing that people who are in love do because they deeply care about each other."

"Lucas! We do love each other!" Riley protested.

"Riley, we used to be able to talk to each other for hours on end. Now, all we do is have sex. I want something more than that. As a couple, we NEED something more than that!" Lucas was shouting. Riley started crying. "Riley, don't start crying."

"Lucas, I love you. I want to stay with you at night. Every time either one of us leaves each other, I feel vulnerable. I feel like something is missing. You can't stay over at my house because my dad will kill us if you do. And I can't stay over at your house because I have to be home by midnight."

"Riley, I love you too." Lucas smiled motioned Riley over to him. "Now, come here, stop putting your clothes back on, and let me wrap my arms around you."

Riley spent the night with Lucas. They had their fight and then kissed and made up. Although they were happy, all hell was about to break loose back in the Matthews' apartment.

Riley came home from Lucas's house that morning.

"Where the hell _were_ you?" Cory screamed at her furiously, except he didn't get to finish his sentence, because she threw up right in front of him. Riley collapsed on the floor crying. Topanga came over to comfort her. Riley gradually moved away from her mother. She got up still hyperventilating, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the house. She walked all the way to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test.

Riley bought a pregnancy test because she had been throwing up for the past three days and new it wasn't a good sign. Before she went to the drug store though, she went to Maya's. Riley knew that she should have gone to Lucas first but this was something that she needed to discuss with Maya first. Even if she wasn't pregnant, she planned on telling Lucas, but only after she took the test. That was something that Riley could only do with a girl because they experience things that guys don't. She just felt more comfortable with Maya because she was her best friend.

"How about this one?" Riley asked.

"No, trust me, you do NOT want that one. It's cheap and doesn't show the right results. The first time I used that it showed positive yet the doctor said I wasn't pregnant."

"How about this one?" Riley tried again.

"No," Maya pondered, "Use this one." She held up a purple, _First Response, Early Result_ pregnancy test. It was $15 for three of them in a pack.

When the girls came home from the store they went to Maya's apartment. Riley used all three of the tests at once. When her five minutes was up, she checked. Riley walked out of the bathroom and into Maya's living room.

"Two negative, and on positive," Riley said.

"Well, did you do it wrong?"

"Maya, it's peeing on a stick. How can I do it wrong?"

"You need to tell Lucas."

"I know."

Riley left Maya and went over to Lucas's house. She knocked on their door. Lucas answered.

"Hey Riley, what's up?"

"Lucas, we need to talk."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I - I think I'm pregnant."

"Come in."

The couple went into Lucas's bedroom and closed the door.

"I took three Pregnancy tests. Two of them were negative. The other one was positive."

"Riley," Lucas started, "If you were pregnant, what would you want to do with the baby?"

"An abortion," Riley said calmly.

"What!?" Lucas screamed.


	7. Chapter 7: Makeup & Breakup

Riley witnessed as Lucas exploded right in front of her.

"Riley!" Lucas screamed at her, "If you have an abortion, you would be killing a baby and what an opportunity they had for life. Why would you want to do that?"

"Lucas, listen. I don't want you getting upset. It's not fair. I am only 17. You are 18. If I have a baby, we would have to dedicate our entire lives to raising our child. Having a child hurts like hell. I'm not putting my body through that much pain until I'm with someone that's worth it, because right now you don't want anything to do with me," Riley said.

"Riley, that's crazy," Lucas replied.

"Is it?" Riley asked, "Last night, you yelled at me for putting my clothes back on when all you had to do was talk to me about how you felt about us. Now you're flipping out because if I were to be pregnant, you'd want me to deliver the baby. Well, I've got news for you Lucas, it's my body, and my life, but it's OUR relationship."

Riley started sobbing. She stormed out of Lucas's house. Just to make sure, she went back to the store and bought the three pregnancy tests that she bought last time. When she got home, and checked them, they were all negative. Riley was relieved. She couldn't imagine what Lucas would do if she put a burden like that on their shoulders. Riley slide down the wall like she always does with her cheeks stained with tears. She promptly whipped out her phone to tell Maya.

"Maya?" Riley said in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong peaches?" Maya asked.

"Well, there's good news and then there's bad news."

"Tell me the good news."

"Ok, I took three more tests, and I'm not pregnant."

"And the bad news?" Maya asked.

"Lucas and I got into a fight. I can't talk to him. He's been unhappy with our relationship."

"Don't worry Riles, I got your back."

"Thanks Maya."

"You're Welcome."

"Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, Bye Riley I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Maya."

In school the next day, Lucas approached Riley by her locker.

"Riley, we need to take a break."

"Why Lucas, Is there something you think is wrong? Oh, wait I know, you already told me.

1\. I'm a whore because all I do is have sex with you.

2\. I was a _Riley Super Klutz_ and got myself pregnant. And . . .

3\. I don't want to be a teenage mom. Wow what a bitch I am! Now I totally understand why you want to break-up with me."

"Riley," Lucas paused and tried to speak but instead he put Riley up against the lockers and kissed her so hard that it began to hurt. Normally Riley would take Lucas in her trembling hands. This time she slapped him straight across the face.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rumor Has it

"Riley!? What was that for?" Lucas exclaimed. He was clutching the entire left side of his face. There was a crowd forming around Riley and Lucas.

"I -" Riley tried to make words come out, but instead she ended up clamping her hand over her mouth. People from the crowd backed away and watched as Riley started sprinting to the bathroom. She abruptly vomited 3 times. Riley texted Maya and told her to come to the bathroom in the North side of the school. She expected it to be just a symptom of nervousness but knew there was something wrong.

"I'm already here," she heard a voice say behind her.

"Oh good, Maya you're here." Riley turned around to see her best friend. She remained where she was and stared up at Maya. Maya knelt down to talk to Riley.

"Riley, what's going on. You're throwing up again."

"I know. I'm starting to think that I have a stomach bug or something."

"Listen. If you had a virus or even the flu, I would be hovered over the toilet along with you because ever since you first started throwing up, I have been by your side the entire time, for a week."

"So?" Riley asked inquisitively.

Maya didn't say anything. Instead, she riffled through her bag and pulled out one pregnancy test. Riley protested.

"Maya, I've already taken SIX tests and 5 of them were negative. This isn't going to help me."

"Riley, do you trust me?"

"Of course," Riley replied.

"Then please, take it."

Riley was compliant and did what Maya said. The girls waited a couple of minutes. Riley anxiously picked up the test and saw the positive sign slowly begin to appear. Riley's sweat beaded her forehead. She was so nervous, she promptly threw up once more. When Riley was done panicking, Maya comforted her.

"Riley, are you okay?"

"No Maya, I might actually be pregnant." Riley sobbed into Maya's lap. Then, the only sound heard throughout the bathroom was the clicking of high heels and the closing of a door.

"Oh my god Maya, someone was here. And they heard everything I said."

When the girls finally came out of the bathroom, there was murmuring all around them. The talk wasn't to them, it was about them, or Riley, to be specific.

"Hey, Riles. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know."

The girls sat on a bench in the hallway. Then, Maya got a message. It read:

'lol! have u heard the rumor? Riley is pregnant! I can't believe a _princess_ like her would have sex! That explains y she slapped Lucas. Don't be surprised if she freaks and slaps u 2! She's a hormonal mess! _'_

"Um, Riles?"

"Yeah Maya."

"I think you should take a look at this." Maya showed Riley the text message she just got. Riley's cheeks were turning red and her eyes got puffy.

"How . . . did . . . this . . . happen? Did the entire school see me hit Lucas? Who sent you that?"

"I don't know, the number isn't in my contacts."

"WELL ASK SOMEONE!" Riley shouted.

"Ok, just stay here, I'll be right back." Maya scurried off to the one person she knew could help her with this situation.

"Farkle?" Maya had sprinted to his locker.

"What's up Maya? I've been looking for you."

"I know. I'm really sorry it's just that things with Riley aren't necessarily as nice as the day is long if you know what I mean." Maya showed Farkle the text she got.

"Maya, you're not going to like this."

"What?"

"That's Missy's number. As in, _Missy Bradford_ , the queen bitch," Farkle said hastily.

"Oh . . . my . . . god. Riley is going to explode. I can't believe that Missy was the one who -"Maya stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Wait! How did you know that was Missy's number? Did you get her number somewhere? Was she flirting with you? Are you cheating on me?"

"Maya! What the hell would make you think that I would cheat on you? Is that what you honestly believe I would do to you? Maya, I love you more than anyone. I would never hurt you like that."

"Then why do you know Missy's number?" Maya persisted.

"Look Maya, nothing is going on between me and Missy. All we do is -"

"What? What do you do with her Farkle?"

"Maya calm down." Farkle leaned into Maya to comfort her but she stopped him.

"Don't Farkle," Maya said in a stern yet hurt voice. She turned away from him and trudged down the hallway.

Maya's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were watery. Then her best friend appeared in her line of vision. Maya needed to be strong now. Riley was going through something completely worse than her little mix-up with Farkle.

On the other side of the school, Farkle was talking with Lucas.

"Lucas come here," Farkle motioned.

"Hey buddy!" Lucas blurted out as he came over to Farkle.

"Wow you seem overly happy."

"Look, I'm just trying to be positive and I'm hoping that not too many people saw Riley strike me across the face."

"Well, did you hear what's happening?"

"No what is it?"

"Riley is pregnant."

"What?" Lucas chuckled. When he realized that Farkle wasn't laughing with him he screamed. "What!? No this can't be possible. She would have told me. This isn't true. We went over this. Was she lying to me? I _have_ to find her!" Lucas dashed through the high school.

He was running everywhere. First, Lucas checked Riley's locker. Next, he checked the cafeteria. Then, he looked in her homeroom. After that, he even went into every bathroom in the school that he could find. Finally, he found her shunned from society and tucked away in a corner by the water fountain and a row of lockers.

Lucas cautiously inched toward Riley, careful not to make any sudden movements. Riley had her head in her knees but Lucas knew it was her without having to see her face. At last, he was centimeters away from her. He took that opportunity to sit down beside her.

"Riley," Lucas said sensitively as he lifted her chin. Riley's face was melted with tears.

"Lucas," Riley said trying not to hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry," Lucas apologized.

"For what? Haven't you heard? I'm the one who's pregnant!" Riley started hysterically crying. Her eyes flooded as a waterfall of tears poured down her cheeks.

"Riley, Listen to me. I will always be here for you and I will stay loyally by your side."

"Lucas, I'm not even sure if I am actually pregnant because I don't know how to explain everything that is happening. I'm confused."

"Well whether you are pregnant or you are not, I promise to be here for you if you fall to pick you back up." Lucas brushed Riley's hair out of her face, wiped away her tears, put her in his lap, took her face in his tender hands, and kissed her.

"Lucas we need to figure this out," Riley said as she was leaning against Lucas's chest. The couple remained in their corner contemplating ideas.

"I agree. We need to get to the bottom of this and figure out whether or not you are pregnant."

Riley and Lucas set an appointment to see a doctor about their issue. Because Riley was only 17 she had tricked Cory into signing her application for the visit by telling him it was a yearly-physical. Riley and Lucas went to the doctor's office and waited patiently in the lobby.

"Riley Matthews," a nurse called.

Riley and Lucas followed the nurse into a room and the nurse left and closed the door behind her. Riley found a hospital gown on the exam table and assumed that she had to put it on in place of her clothes. Lucas sat in a chair facing her. Riley peeled off her shirt and slid out of her skirt. Then she took off her boots and placed everything on the chair next to Lucas. Then, Riley put on the hospital gown.

"Lucas, can you help me tie this?" Riley asked. She couldn't tie the strings together in back.

"Sure." Riley waltzed on over to Lucas and sat on his lap as he tied her gown.

"Lucas, I'm scared," Riley said.

"Riley, I am too," Lucas replied.

At that moment the doctor knocked on the door. Riley quickly gave Lucas a peck on the cheek and jumped onto the exam table. The doctor slowly turned the door knob and then entered the room. The doctor had black, wavy hair pulled into a ponytail, she had dark brown skin, wore a white lab coat, and carried a clipboard.

"Hi Riley, my name is Dr. Jordan," the woman said in a comforting way.

"Hi Dr. Jordan," Riley said.

"Nice to meet you," the doctor replied, "and who is this young man?" she asked.

"My name is Lucas Friar." Lucas explained in his charming way.

"Well then, let's talk about what you came here for." The doctor continued, "The nurse told me that you wanted to take a pregnancy test is that correct?"

"Yes. I've been throwing up a lot lately, several times a day. I've also taken a total of 7 pregnancy test so far and 5 out of the 7 of them were negative but two were positive. I don't know what to do so I wanted to come here and confirm it."

"Well that must make you the boyfriend Mr. Friar then, am I correct?" Dr. Jordan said turning towards Lucas.

"Yes Ma'am," Lucas said.

"Well then," Dr. Jordan said while spinning back around to face Riley, "I am going to take a blood test from you because if you are pregnant I might not get the right results if I have you give me a urine sample instead. Because you got several different results on your pregnancy tests, there might not be a lot of the hCG hormone in your urinary tract which is a hormone produced during pregnancy so I'm going to take a sample from your blood stream. Hopefully, if you are pregnant, your blood will carry more prominent amounts of the hormone so we can get the proper results."

"Ok, that makes sense," Riley said, unsure of what to say.

"Right now I am going to draw some blood from your arm." The doctor was a nice and professional woman who got right to the point.

Dr. Jordan scurried around the room to gather materials. She went into many cabinets and got a syringe, sterilizer, a cotton swab, a Band-Aid, a cloth, and other medical supplies. She came over to Riley with a tray full of things like scissors, a stethoscope, and the stuff she had gathered.

"Ok Riley, this isn't going to hurt because the needle is coated with a numbing agent." Dr. Jordan put rubbing alcohol on Riley's arm and inserted the needle. When the doctor finished she gave Riley a bandage.

"You're done now sweetie. I'll be back in a few minutes to give you two the results. In the meantime you can put your clothes back on." The doctor left the room and Riley began attempting to untie her hospital gown. Surprisingly she was successful and the gown dropped to the floor. As soon as Riley finished dressing herself about 5 minutes after the doctor left, Dr. Jordan knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hello you two, I have your results," the doctor said. Riley and Lucas shot up from their seats.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"We tested your blood sample and it came back positive."

"Positive," Riley said dumbfounded.

"Positive?" Lucas exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble in Paradise

Maya was wandering around the halls of school. Riley and Lucas weren't there that day. Maya stopped worrying about the couple, and instead she decided to confront Farkle at his locker. When she got there, Missy had her arms around Farkle's neck and had her head resting against his chest as the two of them leaned against the lockers while Farkle wrapped his arms around Missy, touching her butt. Maya was dismayed. She felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She didn't want Farkle to know that she saw this. Maya made the mistake of trusting Farkle. She knew that if she had expectations and dreams that they wouldn't happen and she would just get crushed. With all of her short-term boyfriends, she figured that out and hoped that Farkle would be her knight in shining armor. She obviously made a HUGE mistake. Maya was flooded with tears. She ran to the bathroom to try and escape the situation, but was too late. Farkle saw a glimpse of her face and watched as her blonde hair whipped around. Maya darted away.

Maya walked into a stall and locked the door. She plopped onto the toilet seat and cried into her knees. This went on for 15 minutes. Maya missed homeroom and was still in her stall after the 1st period bell rang. She decided that she was ready to face the day and took her head out of her lap. She looked up just in time to see someone walking into the bathroom. Maya paid closer attention to the feet walking across the floor and realized who it was immediately.

Maya came out of the bathroom stall with her cheeks still stained with tears and her face red, but with the look of an amazon warrior ready to attack.

"Who do you think you are, you bitch?" Maya threatened.

"Well, last time I checked, my name was Missy Bradford but I might be someone else by now," Missy said sarcastically with a bitchy attitude.

"Bitch please, you know why I'm mad at you."

"What could I have _possibly_ done?" Missy said acting innocent.

"If you don't remember, why don't you think back to where you were before home room?"

"Oh . . . I remember," Missy said as if the light bulb just flickered on, "I was with Farkle and he put his arms around me when I was vulnerable and hurt. He even gave me a LONG, HARD, KISS! Is that what you wanted to here?"

"YOU WHORE!" Maya whirled around and slapped missing across her right cheek. Missy simply shook it off and came back with a nasty remark.

"I'm the whore? Please. What's with sluts these days huh? All they do is go around slapping people when their angry. First Riley because she'd some messed up pregnant teenager and now YOU Maya. YOU are the worst hoe in this school! You've slept with every guy in the school. You've probably even had sex with some of the teachers too, because that's what you do." Missy chuckled.

Maya was infuriated and wanted to punch a hole in the wall. Instead, she turned away and started walking away from Missy, but then she stopped.

"How long have you and Farkle been doing this behind my back?" Maya asked.

"Why do you care? Farkle's just another boy-toy of yours isn't he?"

"I'm not in the mood to bullshit Missy," Maya snapped.

"Oh don't worry honey, it's only just begun," Missy said.

At that remark Maya stormed out of the bathroom. By now it was almost the end of 2nd period. Maya didn't even bother going to class. Instead she ditched school altogether and since Riley was nowhere to be seen, she didn't have to worry about people looking for her because obviously Farkle was done with her.

Maya went into Topanga's café. It's the only place she could stay because her mom wasn't working that day so she wouldn't question her. Honestly, Maya just wanted to shut out the world. Maya was sitting sideways in the bay window with her feet against the wall. She had a mug in her hands and was sipping coffee.

Riley's uncle, Josh, frequently comes to Topanga's for a cup of coffee to keep him awake because he's always up so late studying for tests, writing papers, and getting his shit together.

Josh came in when Maya was there. It was around lunch time when he came in because that's when he had a break between classes. He saw Maya with her head turned away from him and just stared at her. He smirked and thought of how mature, and beautiful she was. He was intrigued.

Maya repositioned herself in the bay window because she was uncomfortable which brought her gaze upon Josh.

"Uncle Boing," Maya said in a flat tone.

"What's wrong Maya?" Josh walked over closer to Maya and sat down next to her.

"What makes you think that there's anything wrong with me?" Maya asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to talk about her whole Farkle dilemma.

"Well, normally you're way more excited to see me, and it's the middle of the school day and I know that they don't let you just roam free when you have to eat lunch." Josh chuckled.

"What about you? You're in the middle of a school day too," Maya replied.

"Unlike you, I do have the freedom to roam free when I have a lunch break." Josh nudged Maya on the shoulder. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing really. Farkle broke my heart and now I'm here."

"Did he cheat on you or something?"

"Yes." Tears slowly rolled down Maya's cheeks. She tried to wipe them away so that Josh wouldn't notice but instead, he took Maya's face in his hands and wiped away her tears and sorrow for her.

"It's going to be okay Maya," Josh said. Then he kissed her on her forehead as a gesture to comfort her, but when he brought his head down and their eyes met, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips this time. When they broke apart from that kiss they leaned in again and French kissed. Things escalated from there. Eventually they were touching each other. Things got a little too hot and heavy.

Josh intervened, "Maya, we need to take this somewhere else," he promptly stood up, grabbed Maya's wrist and started heading towards the door.

"Josh wait! If we go somewhere else we are going to go much further than just making out."

"Maya, are you ready to go further?" Josh didn't want to take advantage of Maya.

"You know what? Yes! I'm a pro at this stuff. I don't know why I so afraid anyways." Maya smirked and crossed her fingers with Josh's and walked outside with him. They went back to Josh's dorm in NYU and locked the door. Josh had turned away from Maya to clean off his bed.

Then Josh got curious, "What do you mean by you're an expert?" Josh still had his back towards Maya.

"Does this answer your question?"

Maya was completely naked. Josh was surprised as Maya jumped on top of him. Maya's boobs were in front of Josh's face. Josh grabbed Maya by the waist and brought her down on top of him. He peeled off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Maya did the rest. She knew everything.

The two of them awoke the next morning. Maya was wearing Josh's oversized plaid shirt and Josh wore his sweatpants. Josh was cuddling Maya. His hand was up her shirt and his legs were wrapped around her entire body. Maya opened her eyes and sat up in Josh's small bed.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" Maya asked as she turned to look at Josh.

"I'd love too." Josh gave Maya a kiss and then got out of bed to put a new shirt on.

"What about the shirt I'm wearing?" Maya asked.

"Well the shirt you're wearing is for you. Just put on some pants and you'll be good." Josh was a caring type of guy who would do anything to make sure Maya was okay because that's just the type of guy he is.

Maya finished getting dressed while Josh waited for her.

"Josh, do you feel like we could be something?"

"As a couple?" Josh asked.

"Yea." Maya said.

"Well . . ." Josh hesitated.

 **The rest is up to you! You decide what happens to Maya Josh. Leave a comment on whether or not you think that they should be a couple. However many people vote to YES or NO, whatever the majority of people want, I will write that! ENJOY!** **J**


	10. Chapter 10: Caught in the Act

**It's official! All of you lovelies have decided that you DO want Maya and Josh to be a couple but, all of my readers who want Maya and Farkle to be a couple instead, don't worry because there will be more of them in future chapters so all of you will get what you want. ENJOY! 3**

"Josh?"

"Well . . . it depends, did you like what we did?"

"Yes," Maya said smirking.

"Do you want to do it again?"

"Oh yes," Maya said seductively, "I will do much, much more." Maya bit her lip and giggled. Josh kissed her neck and grabbed her hips as Maya swayed them back and forth.

"Josh," Maya said while pushing him away, "We can do it again but not now. I took my clothes off for a reason when we began, I don't like getting my clothes all sweaty."

"Good, because you're wearing my shirt anyways."

"Yea but I'm wearing _my_ pants, and my pants are what's going to get dirty if we continue this so PLEASE, let's just get some coffee like I suggested in the first place."

"Okay," Josh obeyed.

The couple walked back to Topanga's Café, where they came from.

"So Josh, how did you have so much energy this morning after last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were ready to go at it another time as soon as we woke up!" Maya explained.

"Well, I learned a little saying that should explain it."

"Oh yeah?" Maya said curiously.

"Yes. It is said that women are like ovens, they take a while to preheat and warm up. However, men are like microwaves, you push a button and they're ready to go!"

"OH MY GOD!" Maya was dying of laughter.

Maya had calmed down and her and Josh arrived at Topanga's. They ordered their drinks and sat down in the two chairs that sit side by side in the middle of the bakery.

"So what do you want to do after we finish our morning coffee?" Josh asked.

"It's a Tuesday, normally I have school," Maya replied.

"Well, I'm sure we can both play hooky for one more day." Josh grinned.

"Okay," Maya giggled, "You know what? I have an idea. Why don't we ride the Subway and get off at every stop until the subway stops back in Greenwich Village again?"

"You're so crazy." Josh rolled his eyes.  
"C'mon let's go," Maya said. She dragged Josh outside of Topanga's. The couple were touching each other. They came to a brick wall of a building while they were walking towards the subway, then Josh stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

"You pushed a button," Josh put his back against the wall on the street of NY. He grabbed Maya and pulled her on top, as he pulled her leg onto him. The two of them smashed their lips against each other. Josh groped Maya's as with both hands as Maya grinded against him. They couldn't stop it.

"Maya?"

Maya and Josh heard a familiar voice. When Maya turned around she quickly hid Josh from view as best she could but it didn't help because Josh was taller than her. Everyone was.

"Hi . . . Mr. Matthews," Maya was flushed.

"Maya, you can't keep doing this with random guys," Cory said endearingly with concern for Maya.

"I'm no stranger Cory," Josh said. That's when Cory exploded.


	11. Chapter 11: What is This?

"What is this?!" Cory exclaimed.

"It's nothing Cory," Josh said trying to calm him down.

"Josh!" Maya cried out, "What do you mean this is nothing?"

"I mean, we both know that I'm just a rebound from you breaking up with Farkle," Josh said defensively."

"No you're not!" Maya was screaming, "I don't do this with just anyone!"

"I wasn't saying that, but you don't mind having sex more than three times a week and since you broke up with Farkle you needed someone like me to be there!" Josh hollered back.

"That's not all I do! And even if you think I'm some slut, at least I didn't get myself pregnant like Riley did!" Maya was bawling.

"WHAT?! RILEY IS PREGNANT?!" Cory was about to have a heart attack, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I don't know! She wasn't in school yesterday, but all I know is she went to the doctor's to find out if she actually was pregnant. I'm not even sure if Lucas knocked her up or not because the two of them went together. Neither of them have been seen since, so my guess is as good as yours and I think that Riley is going to cowboy's baby in 9 months. Does that answer your question?" Maya was scowling. Her crying phase had subsided and she slung her purse over her shoulder and walked away from the two Matthews.

"I hope the two of you enjoy the rest of your god damn day." Maya ended the conversation with a snarky remark and left.

Maya had already left the street when Cory started talking to Josh.

"Josh, sit down," Cory said. The two sat down on a nearby bench.

"Did you know about this?" Cory asked.

"What do you want to know?" Josh asked in a response to Cory's question.

"Everything. I need to know how help all of you kids get your lives back," Cory said and he was sincere.

"Well, after you granted Riley and Lucas to have their flings, they got a little crazy with it. When Lucas wanted a more intimate relationship a fight broke out between them. Then, Riley thought she was pregnant and took like 7 over the counter pregnancy tests. They all had different results so she talked to Lucas about it. Maya was with Riley the entire way. The girls were talking in the school bathroom one day about Riley and her pregnancy problems and someone spied on them and heard everything. Maya got a text from that mysterious person and went to Farkle for the first time in almost a week to ask him if he could find out who texted her because he's a genius. He automatically recognized that it was Missy Bradford's number. Maya flipped out and then when Riley was shunned from society, Lucas came to the rescue and the two of them ditched school that day, which was yesterday, to get Riley tested. Because Riley left, Maya went to go talk to Farkle hoping to make a mends. That's when she found Farkle with Missy in his arms. Maya decided to ditch school also after she got in a huge fight with Missy. That's when I met her in Topanga's. She slept at in my dorm with me." Josh relayed everything that happened for the last 24 hours.

"What do you mean by 'slept'?" Cory questioned.

"Well, we used protection." Josh said hoping Cory would catch on.

"Oh . . . I see." Cory cleared his throat.

"Right now, none of us know where Riley or Lucas is."

"Josh, how do you know everything that goes on in these kids' lives?"

"Because Riley came to me right before I went into Topanga's bakery and she was with Lucas. She told me that the doctor confirmed that she really was pregnant. Then, she disappeared."


	12. Chapter 12: Tell Me is it Worth it

"Lucas, I know how much this baby means to you, but I am only going to have this baby if I _know_ you love me. We need to decide together if we are ready to spend the rest of our lives with each other. _You_ are the first boy that I have ever liked, _you_ were my first boyfriend, _you_ are the only person that I have ever dated, _you_ are the only person I have had sex with, _you_ took my virginity, and now I am pregnant with _our_ baby. _Our_ , because it takes two and we are in this together. Tell me that it's worth it."

Riley and Lucas were sitting on a side of one of the benches in the park. A street lamp on the path in front of them cast a stream of light down on them.

"Riley, it's worth it." Lucas picked up Riley's tender, shaking hand.

"But what are we going to do? I can't tell my parents about this!" Riley had a shriek in her voice.

"Do you remember that motel that the two of us went to on our 4 year anniversary and it was the first time the we had ever even thought about having sex at all," Lucas laughed, "That night you said that it was a moment that we are going to remember for the rest of our lives like we always say. Well, we need to remember this somewhere where we will have a connection, and because it's away from our parents, and it's cheap, but mostly because it's cheap." Lucas smirked.

"Wow! How romantic! How do I beat that? I mean, commemorating the moment by staying at a cheap motel. What a great way to say I love you." Riley burst out into laughter.

"But?" Lucas said anticipating something else.

"But . . . I think we should do it!" Riley leaned into Lucas and intensely kissed him. They separated. Lucas lifted his hand from Riley's hip and placed it on her stomach. She took his hand and pressed it into her skin. Her heat radiating off of him and into her.

"Can you feel it?" Riley asked.

"I can feel it," Lucas beamed.

Riley and Lucas had snuck into their bedrooms and packed duffle bags, backpacks, suitcases, sacks, and anything else they could find to store everything they needed. They took clothes, money, and their subway cards.

They met in the parking lot of Riley's apartment complex.

"Ready?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." Lucas smiled. The two of them climbed into Riley's car.

"So, where's the motel?" Riley had her hands on the wheel and her keys in the ignition.

"You know where it is," Lucas grinned.

Riley smirked, the engine roared, and they were off.


	13. Chapter 13: It All Comes Crumbling Down

"Okay now turn. BEAUTIFUL! Show me the belly." Lucas was holding up a camera and grinning from ear to ear. Riley turned to her side and lifted up her shirt to expose her stomach.

"AMAZING!" Lucas was laughing and snapping pictures, while Riley was posing, and making faces.

"Okay, I think I'm done here." Riley said smirking as she crawled into bed with Lucas. She rolled onto her back, snuggled up to Lucas, and laid her head on his chest. Lucas kissed Riley on the top of her head and rubbed her arm.

"I love you," Riley said sincerely.

"I love you too." Lucas caressed Riley's face with his tender, loving hands.

Days went by and then eventually weeks passed. Riley and Lucas remained in their motel room with their queen size bed, small thin sheets, tattered carpet, itchy and scruffy chairs, and their 1 sink bathroom, but their shower is big enough to fit two people. So Riley and Lucas are happy with their queen size bed, small thin sheets, tattered carpet, itchy and scruffy chairs, and their 1 sink bathroom because they share those things with each other. Of course it gets cramped though. Riley and Lucas fell asleep in their cramped bed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Lucas sat straight up in bed. He was shirtless and his hair was messy. He let out long _YAWN_! Their alarm was blaring; Lucas slammed his hand down on the top of it to shut it off. Riley rolled over in bed and opened her eyes. She also looked like a bird made a nest on top of her head.

"Why's our alarm going off? Its 7:30 in the morning we don't have to get up," Riley complained as she plopped her head back down on her pillow and buried her face into it.

"Oh come on Sleeping Beauty, wake up." Lucas took Riley's face out of her pillow and gently kissed her on the lips. Riley grinned but kept her eyes closed, desperate for more sleep.

"Why should I?" Riley groaned.

"Don't you remember?" Lucas laughed surprised that she forgot, "You have your ultra-sound today."

Riley shot right up and with her eyes wide. Then she narrowed her eyes on the door.

"Let's do this thing." Riley and Lucas threw on some clothes and shot out the door.

As of today it's been 2 weeks and like 3 days since Riley and Lucas had visited Doctor Jordan.

Lucas drove to the doctor's with Riley. It was a whole other doctor, staff, facility, EVERYTHING. The whole shebang. They filled out the paperwork and got escorted to a room that had all of the equipment and all of charts and diagrams. Riley and Lucas went to a specialist that Dr. Jordan had recommended for her. Dr. Jordan has been Riley's pediatrician her whole life and she saw her because she is still 17. Riley's new doctor for her "pregnancy check-ups" is named Dr. Sheroe (pronounced: _sh-er-row._ ) Riley had already visited Dr. Sheroe a couple of times in the past 2 and ½ weeks.

Riley sat on the familiar examining bed. She had already gotten ready for the ultra-sound. It wasn't hard. All she had to do was give Lucas her purse and hop on the bed. And that's what she did.

"Okay Riley let's see how your baby is doing." Dr. Sheroe had barged in and started working. She wasn't as polite as Dr. Jordan but she was fast and accurate. She laid a cloth over Riley's shirt that she had pulled up to her chest. The jelly was splatted onto Riley's stomach. It was cold and startling. Dr. Sheroe took the head of the transducer (transducer: the device in and ultra-sound test that lets you see the baby in the womb) and placed it on Riley's skin. Moving it around as everyone in the room stared anxiously at the monitor.

"Oh Riley," Dr. Sheroe hesitated. Riley started to fret because Dr. Sheroe only stopped in the middle of something if she had breathe. Which was very rare.

"What's wrong?" Riley started shaking.

"I don't see anything wrong," Lucas said as he inspected the screen.

"Mr. Friar, you don't see anything. Remember last week, you could see the embryo. By now your baby would have evolved into a fetus because when you first came to see me Riley was already a couple of weeks into her pregnancy before the two of you realized that Riley was pregnant. Riley, I'm so sorry, you've had a miscarriage. You have lost your baby." Dr. Sheroe put away the transducer and turned off the monitor. There was no longer a need for and ultra-sound.

"What?" Riley was crying a river, "The last time I was here I told you that I was bleeding and you said that it was just spotting and I had nothing to worry about. Now you're telling me that I had a miscarriage?"

"As many as 50% of pregnancies end in miscarriages. Because you didn't know you were pregnant for almost 2 weeks, your diet, the medicines you take, and even household cleaning products that you use could have caused your miscarriage. Your spotting was most likely the effect of your miscarriage but you didn't think anything of it because your baby wasn't fully developed yet so when you lost the baby your uterus was vaguely recognizing that you had lost the baby. You will have your period soon as your body releases the lining of your uterus since it no longer needs that for the preparation of the baby in womb."

"Why?" Riley sobbed in a shrieking voice as she toppled over on the bed. She curled up and stared at Lucas as she continuously blinked away the tears that were overflowing in her eyes.

"Despite what we saw today I want you to come back next week on the 16th for a check-up. I hope for the best for you Riley." Dr. Sheroe knew that it was time to leave the room and let the couple have their space. Riley continued staring into Lucas's eyes.

"Lucas, what are we going to do?" Riley asked in a quivering voice.

"Come here." Lucas said. Riley walked over to him and sat in his lap. His shoulder muffled her tears.

Lucas took Riley's purse _and_ her coat _and_ her shoes and didn't bother her with those things. Instead he took _his_ large coat that was big enough to wrap around her and kept her warm. He carried her to the car. He drove her home. Laid her on her bed. Then left. I know what you're thinking. Why would Lucas leave her all alone like that after she was so depressed? Well because –

Lucas didn't walk out of a motel door when he left Riley all by herself. He climbed out of a bay window, down a fire escape, and onto the street. He left Riley her car and walked back to the motel himself. All of Riley's things were still there except for her shoes, her coat, and her. Everything else all came crumbling down.


	14. Chapter 14: Where the Sun Don't Shine

Riley was sobbing stifled cries into her pillow. Riley turned onto her side and slowly opened her eyes. She immediately shot up and looked around where she was. She froze and without thinking started walking forward. She stopped in front of her bedroom door. The minute she touched the handle she knew that Lucas had closed the door. It was still warm. She could smell his cologne. Riley turned the handle and slowly opened the door. She stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. Step after step brought her closer to the living room. She could see her parents in her line of vision.

Topanga could hear the floorboards creaking. She turned around and saw Riley standing behind the couch with a red, puffy, tear stained face.

"Riley!" Topanga said in relieved voice. She stood up and came over to her and embraced Riley in a hug.

"Sweetie what happened?"

"I had . . . I had a miscarriage, and then Lucas . . . he brought me here, but after that he . . . he just disappeared." Riley couldn't even say and entire sentence without bawling every time 3 words came out of her mouth.

"So he left you?" Auggie was on the couch with Cory. He is 11 years old now.

"He better not have," Cory said in a stern voice.

Riley just turned to her mother and cried into her shoulder. Riley had skipped lunch. She had also skipped dinner . . . and dessert. She was curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Knock, Knock." Someone said while they were opening the door and entering Riley's room.

"Auggie?" Riley sat up in bed and smiled at the site of her adorable little brother who still seemed like he was six years old. Auggie climbed onto Riley's bed and sat next to her.

"Riley, it makes me sad that you are always crying," Auggie said.

"I know Auggie." Riley gave Auggie a hug.

"Can you at least come out of your room?" Auggie begged.

"Okay." Riley trudged out of her room and made her way to the living room. She sat down on the couch with Auggie while he cuddled up to her in his best attempt to make her feel better.

Meanwhile, Lucas had spent the past six hours going through everything Riley had in the motel room that they shared. He had flopped down on the bed and turned onto his side. He stared at a chair that had Riley's purse slung over the shoulder of the chair. Then it hit him.

"Riley's purse!" Lucas grabbed it and ran out the door. He reached the front door to Riley's apartment building and pressed the intercom.

Riley was laying across the couch and Auggie was on her lap. The sound that came from the intercom shot through the entire Matthews apartment.

"Lucas," Came from the speaker.

Auggie got off of Riley's lap. She had been messing with his hair. Riley stood up and walked over to the intercom.

"Yes?"

"I have your purse. I love you Riley."

Riley pressed the button and allowed Lucas to come up. Instead of waiting there she looked at her parents.

"Can someone please get it from him for me?" Riley made her request and started walking towards her room.

Lucas knocked on the door and Topanga opened it for him. She took the purse.

"Thank you Lucas," Topanga said.

"No problem Mrs. Matthews."

Topanga walked away as Auggie approached Lucas standing in the doorway.

"I have a message from Riley," Auggie said.

"What did she want to tell me?" Lucas asked.

"This!" Auggie picked up his foot and kicked Lucas as hard as he could. He kicked him where it hurts. He kicked him where the sun don't shine. He kicked him in the balls and watched as Lucas keeled over and collapsed on the floor.

"Auggie!" Topanga shouted.

"Nice!" Cory exclaimed.

"What!?" Riley screamed and everyone turned their head toward her except for Lucas who was in agonizing pain on the floor. Shit got real.


	15. Chapter 15: Worth A Thousand Words

"What the hell is going on?" Riley was confused, upset, and infuriated. Lucas had gotten over some of the pain and managed to sit up. He closed the door behind him and leaned back on the door to recuperate.

"Um . . . Auggie kicked me in my private parts." Lucas was catching his breath.

"He deserved it." Auggie scowled at him.

"Why?" Riley asked curious.

"Because all you've been doing is moping around and crying and the last thing I heard was that Lucas is the one who did this to you. I mean he dropped you off here and left without even saying goodbye or telling you where he was going!" Auggie was rehashing everything.

"Whoa, hold on. Is that what you all think I did?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Yes!" Auggie said.

"Pretty much!" Cory said laughing with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Cory," Topanga elbowed him in his side.

"Ouchy! That hurt," Cory frowned.

"It should. Lucas I'm sure you have good reason for this right? You do have a logical explanation for this. You have to, I need to be right." Topanga was . . . well there are no words. After all her name is Topanga. It's like a household name.

"Lucas?" Riley said.

"I left Riley in her bedroom lying on her bed because I know how much Mr. Matthews wanted her home and away from me and how much Mrs. Matthews wanted Riley to be safe and how Auggie missed his big sister. I also knew that after everything Riley had been through that she needed her family and not just me." Lucas faced Riley.

"I'm sorry Riley, I love you." Lucas said. Riley walked over to Lucas and slid down the apartment door and sat down. She stared blankly in front of her without looking at Lucas and just gathering her thoughts.

"Riley, say something." Lucas was looking at the side of Riley's head, then she turned and met his eyes and knew what she was going to say.

"I love you too." Riley finally said. Lucas let out a sigh of relief and laughed. The couple leaned into each other and kissed.

"Wow I was way off. Sorry about that whole kicking thing." Auggie apologized.

"Well you should be, now go to your room." Topanga ordered and Auggie left.

"What do you mean? I doesn't need to be punished!" Cory was enjoying all of this.

"That's it you too! Go to your room." Topanga said.

"What! I'm your husband you can't me!" Cory said defensively.

"Oh yes I can! No dessert for the rest of the week if you don't get out of here." Topanga taunted.

"I don't even eat dessert that's not . . . OH! Never mind I'll leave." Cory was laughing all the way out.

"Okay Lucas now that that's taken care of I'll go get you some ice because you look like you could use some." Topanga came back with frozen peas. She tossed them to Riley who helped Lucas. They were still sitting on the floor by the door.

"Get off of the floor and sit on the couch while I go get you something Lucas." Topanga said.

Riley and Lucas got off of the floor and moved onto the couch and then Topanga came back with a letter.

"What's this?" Lucas asked

"Well, it's hard keeping track of everything that's going on but last I heard Maya put two and two together and figured out that you and Riley had run away with each other. She told Farkle and if you haven't heard they got into a fight. Farkle did his own thing and went to your house and talked to your parents. That's when he found this in the mail. He made sure that he brought it to me because he knew that you would come here with Riley."

"Can I take a look at it?" Lucas asked. He took the letter and opened it up.

"Oh . . . My God!" Lucas let the letter crash to the floor.

Riley picked the letter up off of the floor and only saw one thing. A picture of a baby boy named Lucas Jr.


	16. Chapter 16: Sneak Attack

Okay time to put two and two together. Lucas got a letter in the mail and with it came a picture of a baby boy named Lucas Jr. Now children aren't just named Lucas Jr. for no reason because where there's Lucas Jr. there's the father and his name just so happens to be Lucas as well. Let's think, who else do we know whose name is Lucas? Lucas Friar! YAY! Let's hope we're not right, at all, 100% wrong, let's hope.

"Lucas . . . please tell me you have a cousin who whose name is Lucas and is simply sending you this picture of his new baby boy." Riley was examining the picture.

"I don't know what to tell you," Lucas confessed.

"Oh my god! What's in that damn letter?" Topanga asked. Riley began reading it aloud.

 _"_ _Dear Lucas,_

 _If you don't remember the passionate, romantic, and pleasurable times that we've had together that's okay because now I have a little miracle that I want to share with you. You need to come to Texas and help me take care of little Lucas Jr. I reckon that you made a promise to me that you would raise our child if I became pregnant before you left in April. I miss you and we need you."_

There was silence throughout the entire room. Riley was sitting on the couch in awe at the letter in her hands. Topanga was standing next to Riley looking at Lucas in shock. Lucas himself had his bag of peas in his hand and was dazed by everything. Topanga made her way towards Lucas. She sat down right next to him and put her hand on his leg.

"Lucas sweetie, I have put up with everything that you kids have thrown at me and I know that this is just a part of growing up but this is just a whole other level!" "Wait a minute," Riley looked the letter over again and then looked at Lucas with betrayal, "April? You were in Texas in April? Is this what you were doing over spring break? You were sauntering around with some girl in Texas?"

"Oh my, I'm going to go to my room and reevaluate every decision I have ever made when it came to this relationship that I so willingly supported." Topanga stood up and disappeared. Riley turned to Lucas and gave him a look.

"Tell me I'm wrong Lucas," Riley said.

"You want the truth? Well the truth is I don't know what this is." Lucas had the letter in his hand and was still shocked. Riley was extremely confused but then Maya had suddenly burst through the door.

"Riley, whatever you think happened, it didn't. Because Missy did it." Maya bellowed.


	17. Chapter 17: Talking Body

_3 days prior to opening the letter_

"I know it was you, we all do Missy." Farkle said

"And your point is? What are you going to do about it?" Missy asked.

"You better back the fuck off! Or else you're going to get a lot more than what I dish out on Friday nights! That's what we're going to do about it." Maya mysteriously appeared out from behind Farkle and gave her a piece of her mind.

"Bring it on bitch." Missy said as she slammed shut her locker and ripped out her earrings ready to get real.

"Oh trust me I'm -" Maya stopped in the middle of her sentenced. Farkle whirled around and sucker punched Missy. She crumbled down onto the floor and leaned her head against the lockers with blood flowing out of her nose.

"What just happened?" Maya was in shock. But I guess that pretty much everyone is right now.

"Man her jaw is hard." Farkle was shaking his hand in pain.

"What'd you do that for? I was ready!" Maya felt undermined.

"I kind of owe you," Farkle confessed.

"Yeah, no kidding," Maya replied.

"We really need to get her some ice though," Farkle said as he looked down towards Missy, "wait, where'd she go?"

"I honestly have no idea." Maya was crouching down to grab her bag that she had left on the floor.

"Maya, I need to explain a lot to you." Farkle stepped closer to Maya. It was the end of the day. Maya and Farkle had caught Missy right before she left the school so the hallways were now empty and no one was around.

"Okay," Maya took the liberty of sitting down on the floor and leaning against the lockers. Farkle joined her.

"Everything that you think and everything that you have seen is not what you think. For the past couple of days I was trying to give you time with Riley so that she wasn't alone, but then I was alone."

"I think Missy might have noticed that." Maya looked at Farkle and made her remark.

"She put her arms around me and put my hands in her pockets. I was so shocked as to what was happening. I tried to stop it but she shut me up by kissing me." Farkle was fidgeting, he was really nervous as to what Maya's reaction would be.

"Farkle." Maya looked at Farkle.

"Yes?"

Maya leaned in, put her hands on his cheeks and tenderly kissed him. Farkle laughed.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Farkle stood up and grabbed Maya's hand to pull her up. Their hands intertwined as their steps synchronized while they walked out of the double doors.

The couple burst through the door to Farkle's house. Just like you would see in the movies. Overcome with passion and both of them touching, kissing, fumbling, and tumbling into the room. They closed the door behind them and made their way into the bedroom. Farkle sat on the edge of the bed while Maya closed the bedroom door. Maya sat on Farkle's lap as she kissed him. She slowly started unbuttoning her shirt but Farkle stopped.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

"I've seen that shirt before," Farkle said inquisitively.

"Of course you have you see me all the time; I wear this shirt all the time." Maya had a confused look on her face.

"No that's . . . that's Josh's shirt."

"Farkle this shirt is just something that I threw in the back of my closet for me to wear when I have nothing else. This is strictly to cover my upper body," Maya said as she climbed off of Farkle and stood in front of him, "but this -" Maya took off her shirt and stripped down to her underwear and let her clothes drop to the floor, "this is just for you."

"I love you," Farkle said laughing while Maya climbed on top of him and kissed him.

Maya woke up with an arm wrapped around her. She turned over to see Farkle and she kissed him. She ran her hand down his chest and then kept going further and further. She was caught by surprise when he started doing the same thing to her.

 _Let's stay in bed_

 _The feeling of your skin locked in my head_

 _Smoke, smoke me broke_

 _I don't care I'm down for what you want_

 _Day drunk into the night_

 _Wanna keep you here_

 _Cause you dry my tears_

 _Yeah, summer lovin' and fights_

 _How it is for us_

 _And it's all because_

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one_

 _So put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life_

"On and on and on. Let's go." Maya moaned.


	18. Chapter 18: Purple Rain

**For anyone who didn't understand the ending of the last chapter: the words in italics in the middle of the page was supposed the song "Talking Body" by Tov Lo. What Maya said in the last line was the end to the song, it fits together nicely like that.**

 **And OMG! There is a user named Rowan Blanchard who left a review on my story and I started completely freaking out. If you don't believe me look at the reviews, I almost had a heart attack. I'm still not sure as to whether or not it was the real Rowan Blanchard though because people do stuff like that. Rowan Blanchard if you are reading this, please create a account so we can at least message! Ahhhh! I'm so excited XD. Have a good day my lovelies.**

 _2 days prior to opening the letter_

"Okay what do you want for breakfast?" Maya asked as she stood in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards.

"I can't believe you're ready to start cooking naked." Farkle was hysterical.

"One egg or two?" Maya continued.

"Two. Do you want some clothes?" Farkle persisted.

"Fine gimme the shirt you're wearing."

"But then all I'll have on is my boxers."

"It's that or nothing." Maya smirked and watched as Farkle peeled off his shirt and tossed it to her."

"You're welcome," Farkle said.

"Thank you," Maya said back and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

It took Maya 10 to 15 minutes to finish cooking breakfast for the two of them. Farkle's parents were always out of the house, out of town, or on a business trip somewhere. The teens sat down at the table and started eating.

"Mm, good meal," Farkle congratulated.

"No problem," Maya made food for Farkle all the time.

The couple finished breakfast and washed the dishes. Maya had a bikini. She stayed over at Farkle's house 24/7. The day flew by, they spent the entire time soaking up the sun and splashing each other.

"I will never get over how amazing this always is." Maya was lying in a purple pool tube and was bouncing a ball back and forth with Farkle.

"Hey you brought the ball." Farkle pitched in.

"I still think we should have gone skinny dipping." Maya smirked.

"The least I can do is this," Farkle grabbed Maya's dangling hand, pulled her closer and captured her with a kiss.

"That is the least you can do," Maya was chuckling.

"C'mon it's almost 5 o'clock we have to get ready for the debate." Farkle had a debate against another school.

"It starts at 8 why do we have to go so early?" Maya whined.

"Because it takes us an hour to get there," Farkle replied.

Maya put on a purple dress with a long black coat. Farkle wore a crisp, dark purple formal t-shirt with jeans. They made it to the debate by 6:45.

"We're still and hour early," Maya groaned.

"We have to wait for everyone to show up," Farkle said.

"Is everyone coming?" Maya asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Farkle was sitting down with Maya in a row of seats away from the crowd.

"Have you heard from Lucas?"

"No," Farkle frowned, "Have you heard from Riley?"

"No, but Josh has." Maya looked down at her shoes and hoped he wouldn't think too much of what she said.

"Maya I know that you slept with Josh." Farkle looked at Maya as she slowly picked her head up and looked him in the eyes.

"Farkle, I thought that you were cheating on me with Missy," Maya had tears forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry that I cheated on you. I love you and if I could take it back I would. It meant nothing to me."

"Maya it's okay. I know all of that." Farkle kissed her.

"How?" Maya was confused.

"Riley told me a couple of days ago when she told me where she was."

"What!?" Maya was ecstatic, "Where is she?"

"The very first motel that they went to together. The one that's a couple blocks away from the Matthew's apartment." Farkle thought that she already knew.


	19. Chapter 19: Plan B

**HERE'S A SHOUT OUT TO ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS WHO I LOVE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME THROUGH ALL OF MY CHAPTERS!**

 _1._ _shapeshifter1947_

 _2._ _dreamitdoit_

 _3._ _Glee Clue Rock 1251_

 _4._ _Llamaproffessina_

 _5._ _LittleBitNerdy_

 _6._ _Jenessahenderson_

 _7._ _Bethany Tucker_

 _8._ _harmonizergirl1202_

 _9._ _LadyRunningDownToTheRiptide_

 _10\. GirlMeetsCabbie_

 _11\. cristalzavala481_

 _12\. 0Aurora0HighLights0_

 **And there are** _Girl Meets Flaws_ **references in this chapter about Maya and Farkle. See if you can find them and leave a review!**

 _Still 2 days prior to opening the letter_

"Farkle!" Maya exclaimed.

"What?" Farkle squeaked.

"Why didn't you tell me this 3 days ago?"

"I thought you knew." Farkle had is hands up in defense.

"Well obviously I didn't, if I did we could have told Riley and Lucas about the letter you dingus! We're not even sure if they have it or not!"

"Calm down we can fix this," Farkle reassured her.

"How?" Maya asked.

"Well, after the debate-"

"Farkle! There is no 'after the debate', we have to go know before Missy ruins their relationship with that stupid fake letter that she wrote!"

"How do you know about the letter?" Farkle asked.

"I'm your girlfriend I know everything." Maya was contemplating on how to fix all of this.

"Okay, I'll take care of letter." Farkle put his hands on Maya's shoulders.

"What's your plan?"

"Well they're at the motel. Riley told me that she's going for her ultra-sound tomorrow so they are going to be busy all day."

"How do you know all of this and I don't?"

"I'm your boyfriend I know everything."

"Ha-ha, very funny. . . Does Missy know that Lucas isn't at his house?" Maya asked.

"No . . . she doesn't," Farkle was thinking, "Oh my god that's genius!"

"So she must've sent the letter to his _house_! That's great!" The light bulb went on in Maya's head.

"No it's not, that's actually terrible." Farkle had a terrified look on his face.

"What? Why?" Maya was worried.

"Think about it, we caught Missy writing that note to Lucas yesterday and that same day the rumors started going around in school about some mysterious girl from Texas. We thought that it was Missy who started the rumors but she also wrote the letter and when we confronted her she didn't have it with her." Farkle was staring at Maya waiting for her to put two and two together.

"That means that she already sent it." Maya's eyes went wide.

"And that her parents are going to read it!" Farkle exclaimed, "C'mon, I don't care anymore. We need to get out of here and-"

"Farkle it's almost 9 and you haven't even started your debate yet. This is huge for you, we need to stay."

"But what about Lucas? I thought we were on the same page," Farkle said confused.

"We are but this is more important." Maya had her hands on his shoulders

"Nothing is more important. I need to protect him. It's part of being his best friend." Farkle was trying to get out the door but Maya wouldn't let him.

"I'll take care of it just stay here and do what you do best while I do what I do best," Maya said.

"What's that?" Farkle asked.

"Broken." Maya started to walk away.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have something important that you need to win. You have enough confidence to power through anything," Maya turned around, "You don't need me here with you and I'm cool with that. And I need to go help a friend who's broken. I have experience with that. It's what I'm best at."

"Maya," Farkle said.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck." Farkle smiled and Maya took her luck and walked out the door. She was on her way to Lucas's house.

Maya had the keys to Farkle's car and she knew where Lucas lived. She got there as soon as she could. She was mischievous and didn't really care at this point so she rummaged through the mail box. She didn't find anything. There was no way she was going to talk to Lucas's parents. She had nothing else she could do. Maya knew that unless she found the letter on her own, she was going to come back empty handed. The only reason why she lied to Farkle was to keep him at the debate. Maya took out a piece of paper and a pen. Normally you would expect Maya to start drawing at this point but instead she started writing a letter. A fake letter. By the time she took her eyes off the page the letter went front to back and it was almost 11:00. It was still light outside though with the street lamps and everything.

"Maya?" she heard a voice say behind her. Maya turned her head.

"Farkle? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the debate."

"It's over, and you were nowhere to be seen so I had back of the class Brenda drop me off." He shuddered.

"Well, let's get out of here there's nothing else to do." Maya grabbed her bag but Farkle saw the letter in her hand.

"What's this?" Farkle asked as he took the letter from Maya that she wrote.

"Plan B," Maya tried to grab the letter from Farkle, "Give it back."

"No we need to fix this."

"Fine do whatever you want I'm going home." Maya's apartment wasn't far away so she started walking.

Farkle was crushed. There was nothing else to do but stop this. He took Maya's letter and made his way around. _Knock knock_.

"Hello Mrs. Friar," Farkle hid the letter in his pocket, "Lucas and I have an assignment together and I'm sure that you've noticed that he hasn't showed up lately. Um . . . he uh . . . has the instruction and materials in an envelope."

"Do you want to come in and look Farkle?" Mrs. Friar asked.

Farkle stepped over the thresh hold of the door and sat down on a chair and he saw something. It was addressed to Lucas. He knew that it was what he was looking for but it was the only letter on the table. If he took it Mrs. Friar would know that it was missing.

"Um, do you by any chance have an envelope I could use?"

"Yes I do, I'll go get that for you." Mrs. Friar came back with what Farkle needed. He wrote down all of the information on the envelope that was on the one on the coffee table and he put Maya's letter in it. He looked around Lucas's room and on tables and stands to pull off what he said to Mrs. Friar.

"Thank you for letting me look but I didn't find anything," Farkle said as he passed by the coffee table and swiftly switched out the two letters. He left and as soon as he got out the door he examined the letter which was still sealed.

"Good," Farkle said as he let out a sigh of relief.

He drove back to his house with the letter in his hand but eventually he shoved it back into his pocket. He plopped down onto his bed and then he remembered.

"Riley's letter!" I know, I know, so many letters!


	20. Chapter 20: The Realization

_1 day prior to opening the letter_

That's how Riley told Farkle about everything that he knew and where she was and she sent it to him because his parents are never home so it was a safer bet then sending it to Maya, even though she wanted to, because Maya's mom Katy could pick it up.

Farkle knew that he needed to get that letter to Riley's parents because they were worrying about her like crazy. The only problem was that it was almost 1 am and I don't think that anyone in the Matthew's apartment is still awake. He had that letter in his pocket as well. He took it out and wrote something on a sticky note. Once again he got in his car and left the note in their mail.

"I swear, I could be a certified mail man by now," Farkle was exhausted and he still had Maya to deal with.

Topanga was the first one of the family to get up for the morning. She had her cup of coffee and then went down into the lobby to check for mail or newspapers or something to do. She only found a letter with a blue post-it note.

"I thought that you should have this. Sincerely, Farkle." Topanga read what the note said and then peeled it off. But on the back of it was an explanation of everything that has happened to Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas in the past week and ½.

"To: Lucas Friar," Topanga was looking at the letter itself and saw the address and the person it was sent to.

Topanga didn't open the letter. She didn't show it to Cory. She knew that this was something deeply important. She hid it in her dresser and waited all day for something to happen but nothing did.

 _The day of the Sneak Attack_

The next morning brought the chaos. It was the day that Riley was found in her bed and all hell broke loose.

Topanga got what she wanted. Something happened that brought Lucas to her so she decided what she was going to do with the letter.

"Get off of the floor and sit on the couch while I go get you something Lucas." Topanga said.

Riley and Lucas got off of the floor and moved onto the couch and then Topanga came back with the letter.

"What's this?" Lucas asked

"Well, it's hard keeping track of everything that's going on but last I heard Maya put two and two together and figured out that you and Riley had run away with each other. She told Farkle and if you haven't heard they got into a fight. Farkle did his own thing and went to your house and talked to your parents. That's when he found this in the mail. He made sure that he brought it to me because he knew that you would come here with Riley."

Topanga didn't know that Farkle lied about how he got the letter because he thought that he had delivered Riley's letter to Topanga, but he didn't, he gave her the wrong one.

While all of this pandemonium was going on at the Matthew's apartment, Farkle got woken up by the sound of knocking at his door. He trudged over and answered it to find Maya at the doorstep.

"Hi," Maya said.

Farkle welcomed her in and they started talking. He told her about what he did and how he gave Topanga Riley's letter.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure, that would be great."

Farkle walked into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. While he was doing that, Maya saw his jacket on the floor. She picked it up and pulled out the letter from his pocket expecting it to be Lucas's, but instead she found the letter that Riley wrote.

Maya completely froze but as soon as she started realizing the situation she darted out the door and straight to the Matthew's apartment.

When she got there and burst through the door she saw Riley with the letter in her hands and her eyes on Lucas.

"Riley, whatever you think happened, it didn't. Because Missy did it." Maya bellowed.

 **Hello my lovelies! To all of my readers, I'm having a contest. Anyone of you can PM me at any time because I am going to let YOU write one of the next chapters. I'll choose whose story I think is the most appropriate to the Rucas, Markle, and Joshaya love triangle. Just try to decide what happens after this chapter.**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. It has to coincide with the story and the plot that I have currently written.**

 **2\. You have to make it interesting.**

 **3\. Leave off at a cliff hanger or something surprising at the end of the story.**

 **4\. And last but not least have fun and don't be impatient as to when I'll update the story!**

 **HAVE FUN AND BE CREATIVE! ENJOY!**


	21. Chapter 21: A Summer Rain

There's Maya, standing at the door of the Matthew's apartment. Everyone is in awe and all eyes are on her. Riley has the letter that brought Maya to their door in her hand. Lucas was sitting next to her and watching her be devastated. He was in between Riley and Topanga.

"Who's shouting? Do I hear Maya? What's going-" Cory was bellowing from the other room.

"Nothing honey! Just stay in there. It's an earthquake! Just don't blow things out of proportion." Topanga had wide eyes and was trying to cover up the tracks. She scurried off into the other room to shut him up. This left Maya, Riley, and Lucas alone.

Maya was looking back and forth between Riley and Lucas. She was standing there waiting for something to happen.

"Well aren't you going to say something? Do something? Live happily ever after? Forget about everything and just move on? No you won't," Maya said while walking over to sit down with them, "because of this." Maya pointed to Riley while Riley was staring at the letter and then she looked up to Lucas.

"Lucas, this makes too much sense." Riley had a look on her face. She looked as if she was trying to read his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Lucas was confused.

"Listen you two are ridiculous, stop your lollygagging and your worrying, Missy-" Maya was stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Missy. It's always Missy. I mean she was all over Farkle and she's all over Lucas. She spied on us and spread rumors about me. Now she's writing letters to Lucas." Riley was rehashing everything.

"Calm down honey, you're just getting yourself all worked up," Maya said.

"No! This is just not real!" Riley exclaimed.

"I . . . I don't think Missy wrote this." Riley said.

"Are you serious?" Maya said boldly, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Riley, you think that I would do this to you?" Lucas asked.

"This is Ranger Rick you're talking about! He asked your parents' permission to go out on a date with you 4 years ago. He would do anything for you and now you think that out of everything that has happened, this is real?" Maya was exasperated.

"Yes," Riley said.

"That's it? Why are you so calm? I like it worse when you're calm. Flip out! Explode! I need a reaction." Maya was staring so intently at Riley.

"There's nothing else to say," Riley said solemnly.

"That's it. I give up. Lucas, I don't know what you're gonna do but you need to fix her. I have a date and Riley is broken so good luck huckleberry." Maya stood up from the couch and said Sianara. She gave Riley one last look and saw Lucas while she closed the door behind her.

"Riley, I don't know what to tell you. Except this . . ." Lucas gave Riley a whole speech about how much he cares and everything that you would of course expect him to say. Needless to say everything was settled.

Maya had gone on a date with Farkle. They had discussed it before she bolted out his door. It was their anniversary, sooo everyone stop right now and wish Maya and Farkle a HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! Okay now that we've hopped down from our cloud of awesomeness Farkle and Maya have come back from their date.

"So how are you to love birds doing? Or is this one still in denial?" Maya asked as she motioned towards Riley. Her arm was hooked in Farkle's. She was once again standing at their door.

"Lucas and I have agreed to trust each other no matter what because we can't not talk to each other. Friends talk and real friends listen, that's what keeps us close." Riley was answering Maya's question in her Riley way.

"I don't know how you were lucky enough to get her Bucky-Mc. Boing-boing. But you better keep her." Maya said as she walked over to Lucas and sat right in between him and Riley.

"Maya, what's this?" Riley picked up a golden heart shaped locket that was dangling around Maya's neck.

"I got it for her," Farkle said. He was standing in the door way.

"It was a moment that I am going to remember forever," Maya said. She opened the locket to reveal a picture of her and Farkle.

"I got to get going but you two need to make this moment last." Maya took Farkle's hand and walked out of the apartment.

Lucas took Riley back to the motel with him. They got their things. They kissed and each went back to their apartments. Lucas's parents greeted him with open arms and were, needless to say, very worried. Riley climbed in through her window and threw her bag across her room. She had a speaker on her desk and put on some music. She sat in her window seat and thought about everything.

Riley fell asleep at her bay window on the thin seat cushions with her back against the hard wooden frame of the window. She woke up to a sharp knocking. It was Lucas at her window. He was looking handsome as always and Riley had hair stuck to her face with all sorts of tense muscles from sleeping where she did. She sat up a reached across the window seat to let Lucas in.

"Hey sleeping beauty!"

"Hey Lucas," Riley was rolling her head, slowly, from side to side.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"I have this huge crick in my neck," Riley said. Her arm was around the back of her neck.

"Here let me help," Lucas took Riley's hand away from her neck a pulled her closer to him. He kissed her gently on the lips and then he turned her around so that her back was to him. She was practically sitting in his lap but neither of them cared. Lucas massaged her neck . . . at least that's what he started doing because eventually things escalated. Lucas picked Riley up and carried her to the edge of her bed and she sat there.

"Riley, to me you are a princess," Lucas said. He kissed her hand and then all the way up her arm until he reached her lips.

Lucas unbuttoned his shirt and Riley leaned over and kissed him. They fell back onto the bed on top of each other. Riley's music from the night before was still playing throughout the entire room.

 _So, baby, now_

Riley eventually started to take off her shirt. She got underneath the covers and dragged Lucas under with her.

 _Take me into your loving arms_

The music was blasting and it became a part of them as they became entwined with each other.

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

One thing that with never change is Lucas and Riley and the relationship they have. They are like a summer rain. Cold, hot, perfect and needed every day. Rucas forever.

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _But maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_


	22. Chapter 22: Forever

The four friends who have known each other since middle school are all in their senior year of high school. Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas are all gathered at Topanga's Bakery. Sharing, drinks, food, laughs, stories, and memories. It's been quite and adventure.

"You know, it's been an amazing 6 years. I can't believe that we've been here so long."

"You mean YOU can't believe it huckleberry. I bet you miss Texas now don't you hop along?"

"Well it's been nice Maya," Lucas said.

"Farkle are you going to run 'Minkus International'?" Riley asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm still trying to figure everything out in my life. I mean Farkle is a category in the yearbook." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah I can't believe they did it to you again! Even through high school." Maya said.

"Guys, we're all going off to different colleges," Riley said.

"That doesn't matter, we'll still keep in touch," Lucas assured her.

"Yeah I mean there's no way we're going to lose our connection that we have," Maya added.

"Well, let's see what time does," Farkle put his hand in the middle of the table," Forever!"

One by one Maya put her hand on top, then Riley, and then Lucas.

"Forever." They all said.

The End


End file.
